


Sick of You

by steverogerstrash (theyvegotthisspellonme)



Series: Resist the Snooze [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Sickfic, kind of? not really? unsure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/pseuds/steverogerstrash
Summary: Bucky hates being sick. But the hot pharmacist makes it a little better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Resist the Snooze [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Sick of You

**Author's Note:**

> the [prompt](http://colormayfade.tumblr.com/generator) for this was "pharmacist au"

Bucky Barnes is cursing the universe. It’s been actual legitimate  _ years _ since he last got sick, and the common cold is kicking his ass? He’s personally offended. He’s spent years in the presence of snotty, disgusting children and never so much as sniffled. But this year, ever since he changed schools (not entirely by choice, either), everything has been hitting him like a bus. Bucky is glad he’s so diligent about getting his flu shot, otherwise that would probably be killing him too. 

The one saving grace in the bullshit that is being sick, though, is Steve. Not that Bucky would admit that out loud, ever. He barely even knows the guy. It’s creepy. But Steve has been so kind to him every time he has to go into the pharmacy. And if he goes in a few extra times for a box of tissues he doesn’t strictly need… well, no one needs to know. And besides, Bucky thinks he’s getting sicker. He certainly feels worse. Maybe it’s not just a cold. 

“James! How are you feeling?” It’s just not fair how damn  _ happy _ Steve looks every time Bucky walks into the little corner pharmacy down the street from his apartment. 

“Worse, I think. I can’t tell.” Bucky admits. What’s the point of lying? Steve frowns. 

“Have you been to the doctor? There’s only so much I can do for you without an actual prescription.”

“I have an appointment tomorrow. But I’m out of cough drops.” And Bucky is definitely not pouting, and Steve certainly isn’t smiling at him, all soft and fond. 

“Maybe consider the bigger bag?” Steve suggests. Bucky can’t tell him that he buys the smallest one on purpose so he can keep coming in.” 

“Harder to carry.” 

“You’re still going in to work? Maybe you should take a few days off.”

“Can’t. Gotta infect as many of those little goblins as I can before I die.” And Bucky’s kidding, mostly. Being dramatic to see if he can get Steve to smile at him again. It works. 

“You’re a teacher? You never said.” 

“Fourth grade. The kids are wonderful… except when they’re not.” 

“I know how you feel. My friends are all settling down, having kids. I get roped into babysitting because they think I have no life.”

“Are they wrong?” Bucky asks. He’s teasing, of course. He thinks his relationship with Steve has gotten to that point. 

“Rude!” But Steve is laughing, and wow. Bucky’s  _ gone _ . 

“Maybe I can help with that?” The words leave Bucky’s mouth before he can really think about it. Steve raises his eyebrows. Bucky wants to melt into the floor. Or maybe flee and never return.

“What did you have in mind?” Steve asks, smirking. 

“We could get dinner. Then you’re out of babysitting on date night.” 

“Soup, maybe? Since you’re feeling so under the weather?” He sounds completely serious, but the look in his eye tells Bucky he’s teasing. 

“Or maybe I can cook for you?” Bucky offers. 

“That sounds fantastic, actually.” Steve’s voice is soft. Fond. Bucky grins. 

“Give me your number, then. It’s a date.” 

“I’m looking forward to it.” 

\--

Two days later, Bucky is rushing around his apartment, trying to get everything cleaned up before Steve shows up. He’s lucky, he thinks, that he lives alone and doesn’t have a roommate to kick out for the evening, though he’s not sure he’d mind the extra pair of hands helping to get all of his shit out of the living room and hidden in various cabinets. His grading piles will just have to stay where they are, he’s halfway through the class and refuses to mess up his system. But dinner is in the oven, and the only thing missing is- 

Bucky’s train of thought is interrupted by the doorbell. He takes a deep breath, smooths the wrinkles out of his shirt, and opens the door.

“Hey. I wasn’t sure what you were making so…” Steve trails off with a shrug, holding up two bottles of wine. 

“Nothing that fancy,” Bucky admits. “Come on in. Excuse the piles of half-graded assignments.” Steve follows him inside to the kitchen. He sets down both bottles before he turns, already offering to help.

“I can set the table or something.” 

“No, you’re a guest. And besides, everything’s ready. We just have to wait a few more minutes for the food.”

“Well in that case…” Steve takes a step closer to Bucky, getting right up in his personal space. 

“I’m probably contagious.” Bucky whispers. 

“I don’t care.” Steve answers before leaning in to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky grins against him. 

“Well. If you insist.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ceilingventclintbarton.tumblr.com)


End file.
